Naruto: The heir of Uzushio
by therunnerupfan
Summary: Naruto is left bleeding out after his fight with Sasuke while trying to bring him back, and after getting lost in the woods, Naruto stumbles upon a village long since forgotten. When he gets there, he finds himself greeted by the 'ghost' of a relative who died long ago. Now that Naruto isn't alone, how strong will he become? Strong!Fuinjutsu!Dojutsu!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Uzumaki Heir

Naruto pulled himself out of the water. The now rusty colored water was freezing, and Naruto could easily feel the warm blood coming from his chest. Sasuke stood above him, the chidori attack still active in his hand. Sasuke looked at him in disgust. Their fight in the middle of the valley of the end had just finished. Sasuke, with the added power of the curse seal, had beaten Naruto, and had broken through the initial jinchuriki chakra cloak. (When the red chakra surrounds him, but no tails.) Naruto crawled over to the Uchiha, and grabbed his leg.

"Sasuke...why?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha laughed at the nine tails holder. "We...could have...gone back...together." Naruto said, struggling to get the words out.

The raven haired boy kicked Naruto sharply in the side, forcing him to let go. "You would have just kept following me, and I cant let that happen. But-" Sasuke knelt down next to Naruto. He grabbed him around the neck, practically choking him, and pulled Naruto up so they were eye to eye. "-I also really enjoyed it." Sasuke said with a sickening smile on his face. Sasuke let go of Naruto's neck, allowing him to take in a breath. "Have fun bleeding out, Naruto." Sasuke said, turning away. Naruto reached his hand out, but his hand only grabbed at air. Sasuke was gone, and Naruto was dying.

'No… I-i cant die here. I...need to get back to the village. I'll find the others.' Naruto thought. 'But...what if they died too? Choji...Kiba...Shino...shikamaru...' Naruto thought. They all could have died. What if he was the last one left. Naruto needed to know.

Naruto could feel his body being repaired, but the pain he was feling caused him to black out. When Naruto awoke, it had gone from mid-day to late in the evening. Naruto struggled to stand up, and when he did, he quickly tried to grab his bearings. He was lost. The blonde boy stood and started walking toward the edge of the valley, and after climbing out, he started running. He had to find the village.

Naruto ran for a long time, so long that night rolled along, but he just kept walking. He needed to get to the village. Finally, after several hours of walking, until he reached a large number of mountains that stood like the walls of Konoha. Naruto couldn't see a way around them, so he started to scale them. Eventually, he reached the top, and found himself looking over a large village. The houses stood on top of pillars, and their was a large river right through the middle. Several large bridges crossed over it.

Naruto started sprinting down the mountain, a feeling in his chest screaming at him to run towards the village. He fell, and stumbled down the mountain, but he finally reached the bottom. He watched as people with red hair walked through the streets of the village. Naruto called out to them, trying to get their attention, but it was like he was invisible.

Naruto decided to follow some of them, and he was guided into a large plaza, where a lady stood talking to the citizens. She looked elegant, with her red hair put up in buns, and a golden tiara adorned on her head. She wore white robes, and stood like a princess. Naruto couldn't help but marvel at her.

Suddenly, she pointed to Naruto. "Come here." She said simply. Naruto looked behind himself, making sure she was referring to him. Naruto pointed to himself questionably. "Yes, I am talking to you, Naruto." She said.

Naruto walked through the crowd, who now seemed to notice him, and just like he had marveled the lady, they marveled him. Naruto then stood before her. She turned him around so that he was looking at the people, and the village. "People of Uzushio, our heir has arrived!" She exclaimed. Suddenly the crowd erupted, cheering with tears in their eyes. "There are few of us still on this earth, so me must guide him." She said.

Naruto stood, confused. He was lost. He had heard about Uzushio in school before. It had recently been destroyed, and everyone had died. Naruto was about to voice this, when the lady turned him back to her. "Naruto, your mother left the village right before it was destroyed. She was one of the last survivors. Everyone you see before you-" She motioned back to where the people were standing. Naruto looked and saw that everyone was gone. "-they all died in Iwa's attack. Iwa destroyed the village, attacking with a jinchuriki named Han. He held the five tails, Kukuo. I held the same beast you do, the nine tails, Kurama. I, however had already died, and the beast was given to your mother, and it was then given to you." She said.

Naruto had many questions, but he wasn't given the chance to ask them. She pointed back to the village, and Naruto watched as the beautiful, bright city was transformed into a ruin. Naruto watched as the pillars that held houses crumbled, and the bridges burn, he saw ninja fighting each other, and he saw the red haired one's easily beaten as a man wearing a red straw hat, and a red mask tore through them, a red cloak of chakra covering him. He watched as the river was turned red with the blood of both sides. He watched as Iwa stood above the fallen Uzushio, and as they laughed.

Naruto felt a strange sense of anger in himself, but then he felt the lady put a hand on his shoulder. When Naruto looked back at her, she had become an old woman. Her perfect skin had become wrinkled, yet she still stood with elegance. Her voice seemed forced, as if she was struggling to get her words out. "Do not be angry with them. They were being manipulated by a cruel leader who has long since gotten kinder, and older. He has leaned the value of life since then, and in his old age has been trying to right his wrongs. If I were still alive, I would like to have become friends with him. Maybe this all could have been avoided if we had talked to them..." She said.

Naruto finally spoke a question that had been on his mind. "Whats your name?" Naruto asked. The lady looked at him with a strange joy, and said, "My name, is Mito Uzumaki."

Several days later…

Naruto walked around the village with Mito by his side. She had told him a lot about his legacy, and about the might of Uzushio, and she had told him about his mother and father. About their might, and about the specialty of sealing jutsu that Uzushio had so admired. Naruto had found a crumbled house with a secret cellar that was full of dried meats and fruits that had not experienced the fall of the village. He also found a cot that was in good condition in the ruble, so he brought it down into the cellar.

Mito was guiding him somewhere, ready to give him something. She had asked him to stay in the village, and Naruto had agreed. He wasn't ready to go back to the village. He couldn't go back. Suddenly, Mito told Naruto to stop. "We're here. I want you to use the rasengan and hit the ground here." She said. Naurto noticed they were over a large concrete structure. "In there, you will find exactly what you will need to become the heir. Their are several scrolls with jutsu, treasured artifacts, and ninja gear. I am requiring you to change out of that dreadful outfit." She said jokingly.

Naruto sighed, and nodded. "Yes granny Mito." He said. Naruto made a shadow clone, and made the ball of chakra. He made sure it was big enough, and he broke through the concrete. A large hole formed, but he had just barely broken through the large layer of concrete. Naruto made a second one, and finally broke through the structure. He jumped down, and into the bunker, ready to take on his legacy.

He jumped down, and landed on his head.

"OW!" Naruto yelled from within the hole. Mito couldn't help but laugh, and thought to herself, 'I how a lot of work to do...'

A few bandages later…

Naruto sat in the corner, bandages wrapped around hit head. Mito was chuckling while looking for the things for Naruto. The room was mostly dark, but the early morning sun shined bright, and lit up the underground bunker.

Naruto took off the bandages after the bleeding had stopped, and he followed Mito. She led him down a corridor, instructing Naruto to light up the room with a basic fire jutsu she had taught him. When they reached the end of the corridor, they made their way to a new room. Inside were several things. Naruto realized that this had been a store room for the villages riches and artifacts, and treasures. Mito pointed to a glass case. "That will be your new attire." She said. Naruto walked over to it, and looked at the outfit in surprise. It looked almost like ANBU attire. Dark ninja sandals, black ANBU under clothes that went up to his neck and stopped at the shoulders, a white vest, yellow belts that looked like it would hold two kunai, another belt that went over the shoulder with a Katana in a sheath, black arm guards that went up to the elbows and stopped at his knuckles, and a blue cloak that went over a single shoulder. Naruto marveled at it. He pulled off the glass cover, and realized the clothes would be to big on him.[(1) Look down below for an image. I do not own the image. Will have a (1) next to a link.]

"Don't worry." Mito said. "It has seals on it, so it will expand and shrink to fit you. Try it on." She said. Naruto pulled off his tattered clothes and pulled on the new attire, and sure enough, it shrank to fit him perfectly. Naruto noticed several other empty sheaths on the outfit.

"Why is there an extra sheath?" Naruto asked. Mito pointed towards the end of the room. Naruto walked through piles of gold and treasure, and he made it to the end of the room and found a rack with a sword on it, without its sheath. Naruto could sense chakra coming from the blade.

"It contains multiple affinities of chakra in the blade, including yin and yang chakra. The one on your back isn't very special, but it was several seals on it with other stored weapons in it." Mito explained. Naruto grabbed the sword off the rack and put it in it's sheath. Mito gave him instructions on how to put things in seals, showing him the hand seals and in which seals to put things. She instructed him to seal the treasure, saying it was his name-sake anyway, so Naruto tried to store the vast amount of treasure in his sword, but only a small amount was stored before his chakra left him. Mito sighed. "Your control is horrible. I will train you, but If you cant seal up the rest of this after a month, then you must leave everything here, and leave. However, if you can, you will prove that you have a chance to become the chosen one. Are you ready to become a truly powerful ninja?" She asked.

Naruto, still on one knee, nodded. Mito smiled. "Good." She said. "Then get up, we're starting now." Naruto nodded, and struggled to his feet. He was in for a hard month.

A week later…

Naruto knelt down once again after another failed attempt. In just one short week, his control had gotten a lot better, but he was still only able to store around half of the gold. Mito stood above him and instructed him to unseal it and try again. Unsealing took very little chakra, but it was still taxing on someone like Naruto, who had barely any control over his chakra. Naruto stood up once again, and unsealed the treasures. Naruto gave himself a minute to restore some chakra, and tried once again, trying to use only a sliver of his chakra on the piles, but after the first few, his chakra gates exploded, letting out large amounts of chakra. Naruto fell to his knees. He looked at the remaining treasure. He had gotten a little more than last time, but he still had a long way to go.

Mito sighed. "Alright, lets go work on some jutsu for now. Come with me." She said. Naruto dropped the sword and followed her out of the concrete structure. They made their way to a slightly damaged training field, and Mito instructed him, showing him hand seals, and showing him where to find scrolls full of jutsu. She made him study, and study, and study. He felt like his brain was going to explode. She wouldn't even let him use the jutsu until he got everything down perfectly, and he felt like he was going insane, but he knew it would make him stronger, so he kept reading, and studying. He had to get stronger. Once he was strong enough, he would go back to Konoha, and take responsibility for everyone who had died on their mission to get Sasuke back.

Three weeks later…

Naruto stood before the large pile of treasure. His chakra had been recharged, and he was focused on his chakra control. He was as ready as he could be. Granny Mito gave him the signal, and Naruto made the hand seals, and the room filled with smoke. Naruto noticed that he still maintained most of his chakra, and when the smoke cleared, the rooms treasures were gone. He had done it. Naruto smiled and turned to Mito. She looked happy. Naruto noticed something though. She was fading.

"Looks like my time is up. I gave you this deadline because my chakra was slowly running out, and now I don't even have enough chakra to keep this form anymore." She said.

Naruto's face went from joy to fear. "But granny Mito..." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry child. I will always be with you. I've sealed away part of my chakra into you. When you need me the most, just go visit Kurama. I'm sure he'll help you get to me. Also, try to be nice to him. He is a part of you, and we are a part of him. We must live together in harmony, or fall apart dead." She said, her image getting more and more faded. Naruto wiped the tears out of his eyes and smiled.

"I love you, granny Mito." Naruto said.

"I love you too, Naruto." She said, as she faded away. Naruto now stood, once again alone in the ruins of his mother's village. Naruto smiled. He had to train and get stronger so that he could become a strong ninja capable of bringing his friends together, and bringing the world together. He sheathed the sword, and made his way out of the bunker. He had work to do.

2 years later

Kiba stood at the gates of the village. He had just finished his nap that he always took in the middle of guard duty, and was ready to do something. Nothing ever happened at the gate. The village never really had problems after the attack during the chunin exams, so he never had to stop anybody. All he did was train and watch the gates, or if he was lucky, go on a mission every once in a while. Akamaru had gotten huge, and was just as bored as him. The other rookies all still went on missions, but there seemed to be less and less lately. Many of the rookies were exited to participate in the chunin exams that were coming up, but Sakura could no longer participate after her team left, and some of the other rookies didn't even want to participate anymore.

Shortly after the mission to get Sasuke back, a search party went out, and everyone but Naruto was brought back. The new Hokage told everyone the truth about Naruto, and how he was the son of the fourth hokage and held a tailed beast within himself. Several search parties went out to find him, but they all came back empty handed. He was pronounced dead when a search party found Naruto's blood along with his torn jacket on the side of the river. There was a funeral, and everyone had seemed to forget about him.

Except for the rookies.

Kiba sighed. He didn't like to think about Naruto. It always made him sad. He sat back up when he heard footsteps. He pulled out his clipboard and stood up. He heard the footsteps stop in front of him. He asked, "Name and village affiliation?"

There was a brief pause, and then a familiar voice asked, "Come on Kiba, don't tell me you already forgot about me?"

Kiba's eyes shot up. In front of him stood a familiar blond ninja. "Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Naruto grinned. "Can I come in?"

 **And I'm done. Sorry I haven't written on my other story, but trust me, the wait is well worth it. I don't really have much else to say, so bye!**

(1) Naruto's attire, and what he looks like towards the end of the chapter. I do not own the image. If I did, I'd be writing my own manga. Please don't sue! www. pinterest/pin/492792384196989446/


	2. Chapter 2: While you were away

Chapter 2: While you were away…

Naruto walked through the village, choosing to keep to the shadows. He wanted to surprise his friends. He decided to start with Shino and Hinata to finish off Kiba's team. Naruto ran on the roof tops, choosing to jump in on them and surprise them. He made his way through the village, avoiding ninja and citizens alike. Finally he saw Shino standing under a tree. Naruto crept down from the roof, and then he stealthily made his way to the opposite side of the tree. Naruto had it this time! He swung around to the other side and yelled, "Boo!"

Shino did not react at first, but then he asked, "Naruto? Is that you?" He said, surprise easily detected in his voice.

Naruto sighed. "I didn't even scare you? Come on Shino!" Naruto yelled in anger. "How are your bugs doing?" Naruto asked. Shino started giving him a long lasting description of birth and death rates as well as total population, and chakra capability. Naruto listened until he heard footsteps. He quickly climbed into the tree, and masked his presence. It was Hinata.

"Shino! We should do some training." She said. Naruto noticed her stutter was gone. "Hinata, guess who's back in the village-" Shino started. Naruto stuck his feet to the tree and swung down so that he was looking directly into her eyes.

"Hey Hinata! Its good to see you again." He gave her a grin similar to the one he used to have. Hinata suddenly turned bright red. "N-Naruto?" She asked, before passing out. Naruto started freaking out. "Oh no, I've killed her!" Naruto yelled.

Shino sighed, and thought, 'Same old, dense Naruto.'

Naruto scratched his head in wonder. "Well, we better get her to a hospital." Naruto said. Naruto picked her up, and made the hand seals for the shunshin jutsu. Suddenly, Naruto and the unconscious Hinata were far outside the walls. "Oops. Too much chakra." Naruto thought. Suddenly, Hinata woke up. Naruto looked her in the eyes. "Oh, I see your feeling better now, Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata turned red once again, and passed out. Naruto shook his head. "That can't be healthy." Naruto made the hand seals again and appeared before the hospital. He took her in and left her in one of the rooms before he set off to greet his other friends.

Naruto ran over to a familiar flower shop and opened the door. A bell rang, and Ino's voice yelled from the back of the shop, "Just a second!" Naruto smiled and walked toward the counter. He waited a few seconds before she walked out of the back. She was holding a pot with flowers inside. She was looking down at the plant at first, and didn't notice it was him at first. "Can I help-" She stopped when she looked up. She dropped the pot and it shattered on the ground. "Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto sighed. "Why is everyone asking that question?" Naruto asked. "No hello Naruto, just disbelief that i'm still breathing." Naruto said jokingly. Ino jumped over the pot and hugged Naruto.

"You big dummy! We all thought you were dead." She said. She lifted her head. "You need to go see Sakura. Right. Now." She said, stepping away from him. Naruto nodded, still surprised with the random hug.

"Yeah, uh, where is she?" Naruto asked. "Also, do you know where Shikamaru is?" Ino giggled. "That's funny, their both at the Hokage's office." Ino said. Naruto nodded. "Thanks Ino." He said.

She stopped him. "By the way, like the new outfit!" She said. Naruto smiled, and gave her a thumbs up before leaving. Ino sighed. "How boring. And I was totally hitting on him too!"

Naruto ran till he was close to the Hokage's office. He made a few hand seals, and appeared in the Hokage's office, where two people awaited him.

A few seconds before…

"Lady Tsunade, how do I do this jutsu?" Sakura asked her teacher. The new Hokage walked toward her new disciple, checking the jutsu.

"That ones quite advanced. Are you sure you want to try to learn this one?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "Those two would have learned it already. I want to be as strong as them." She said.

Tsunade sighed and knelt down next to Sakura. "Sakura, they're gone. You need to stop talking about them, it will only hurt you..." She said. Sakura nodded sadly.

She looked at the floor, and said "I know. I just wish-" She stopped when a sudden 'poof' sound filled the room along with a lot of smoke.

"Hello Saku-" The new arrival suddenly stopped as the ANBU guards appeared. The first one swung with a tanto blade, but Naruto grabbed the blade between two of his fingers, and snapped the blade quickly. The second one threw three shurikan which Naruto caught, and the third one went with a kick, but was suddenly stopped short by a gravity seal Naruto had quickly made. The other two backed up while the third was stuck to the ground.

Naruto laughed. "Is that any way to-" Suddenly, Naruto was punched in the face with such severe force that he found himself a few inches into a wall. Naruto fell to one knee. "Well, I guess the greetings in Konoha have changed." Naruto joked. He stood up, only to be attacked with a flying hug from Sakura.

Sakura started crying, hugging him tighter. It seemed like if she let go, he would disappear again. "Naruto, is it really you?" She asked. Naruto smiled, and said, "It's me, Sakura."

Suddenly, Naruto was alerted to the other presence in the room, which seemed to have been the one that had punched him. Naruto took a step away from Sakura. "So, Sakura, who's the old lady?" Naruto asked. He saw the punch right before it had impacted, and he quickly made a hand seal, causing a chakra shield to appear before him, stopping the punch, and the lady in their tracks. Naruto jumped back as the shield was torn open. She had broken through, but he had stopped her advance.

Naruto leaped out the window to dodge another strike, but she just jumped through right after him. Naruto made another seal, this time it was a gravity seal, that pulled him to a building to the left, causing her punch to miss. She crashed into a building, her powerful punch causing massive damage, taking off part of the roof. Naruto didn't skip a beat, drawing his swords. The lady pushed off the building with incredible speed. Naruto crossed the two swords in front of him. She punched where they crossed, which sent him flying. He was about to crash into a wall, but he quickly preformed a gravity seal that would push him, and his velocity equalized, letting him fall gently to the ground. Naruto sheathed the chakra based sword, and quickly unsealed a few kunai. Naruto dashed at the lady, who had just landed a few feet from him. She charged as well. When they met in the middle, her punch connected with his face, sending him several feet into the ground.

Tsunade looked down the massive hole. "Maybe I overdid it?" She pondered. Suddenly, from within the hole, she heard a 'poof,' and heard smoke rise from the hole. "Shadow clone? But when did he do it? And where is he?" She thought.

Naruto sat on the Hokage's tower balcony with Sakura, watching the confused Tsunade look for him. Naruto laughed as he watched her. "I bet when she finds me, she'll try to rip me apart." He said. Sakura looked at him as if he had just signed away his life to the devil. Naruto jumped up, and hid himself in the room, much like the ANBU had done. Tsunade jumped through the window, and ran up to Sakura.

"Where is he?" She asked. Sakura led her to the middle of the room. Naruto sneaked to the middle of the room via the ceiling. Naruto then swung down behind her. "Hello old lady!" Naruto said. She swung, missing purposely, by just an inch. The force of the punch blew his long hair back. Naruto just stood smiling. "I'd expect no less from a Kage that took the third's place." Naruto said. "But as it stands, you would probably not be able to defeat me." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you say that?" She asked. Naruto started laughing. "Because my clone place a cute little seal on your ear. It modifies noise, but it hasn't been activated yet." Naruto quickly made a hand seal, and in a fluid motion, put his hand up to her ear. "If I were to snap my fingers now, I would destroy a large portion of your brain." Naruto said quietly, so he wouldn't trigger the seal. He made another hand seal, and the seal on her ear vanished. "Just so you know, I'm not someone to go easy on." Naruto said louder this time. Naruto waved to Sakura, and walked through the doors.

Tsunade stared at the door in shock. "Who was that?" She asked. Sakura shook her head. "I'm not sure. When I last met him, he was nowhere near that strong." She said. Tsunade nodded her head. "Minato wasn't even that strong at this age..."

Naruto walked down the stairs, and found who he was looking for. "Shikamaru, it's been awhile." Naruto said. Shikamaru turned away from the person he was talking to. "Well then, I guess I was right." Shikamaru said with a smile. "You aren't dead after all." He said.

Naruto walked up to him, and got a look at who he was talking to. It was a boy with black hair and black eyes. He wore a Konoha head band, dark ninja pants, and a shirt that exposed his stomach.

Shikamaru noticed Naruto staring at the boy, and said, "That's Sai. Lady Tsunade told me to put him in the new chunin exams on Sakura's team. They were gonna put one of the new genin on their team, but it seems like we won't have to now that your here. I'm assuming from the crashing upstairs you've met the new Hokage?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"I called her old lady, and she punched me through a wall. We fought a little in the city, and I had a shadow clone put a sound modification seal on her ear. If I wanted to I could have killed her, but if she were being serious, I cant say with full belief that I would have won." Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked at him in surprise. "You fought with lady Tsunade?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "And you're not missing any limbs?" He asked. Naruto shook his head. "When and how did you become so strong?"

Naruto laughed. "That's a story for another day." He said. "Well, I still need to say hi to Kakashi. See ya!" Naruto said, running to find his teacher.

Naruto made his way to the training ground, and found Kakashi sitting on the hero's stone. He was looking at a few names in particular.

Naruto walked up to him, but his teacher didn't seem to notice. He was staring at one name now. Naruto read it and reeled in shock. It was his.

"Why am I on the stone?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked up in surprise. "I mean, I'm not dead yet."

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled, and said, "Nice to see you Kakashi!" Naruto said. Kakashi stood up from the stone. "I-i thought Sasuke killed you." He said.

Naruto sighed. "He almost did. I was lucky that Kurama didn't want to die with me." Naruto saw the look of confusion on Kakashi's face, so he started explaining. He told him about Uzushio, and Mito, and about his training. Kakashi nodded, listening to the events that his student had gone through.

Naruto's stomach suddenly growled. Naruto grinned. "I guess its time to go see Mr Ichiraku!" Naruto proclaimed. Kakashi nodded, and they headed for the Ramen stand. When they got there, Naruto enthusiastically threw the curtains behind him. "Hey old man, get me an extra large!" Naruto said.

"Sure thing Naruto!" Said Ichiraku. Suddenly, he realized who he was talking to. "Naruto! You're alive!" He yelled. "I'll get you five!" He said, quickly putting together the noodles. Naruto smiled and sat down with Kakashi following close behind. Naruto grinned. "It's been so long!" He said. Ichiraku brought out five large bowls and one medium bowl. He gave the five to Naruto, and the medium to Kakashi. Naruto scarfed down his ramen, ready to taste the nostalgia, but to his surprise, it tasted even better than before! He ordered six more bowls, and just as fast as the other five, ate them quickly.

Ichiraku smiled at the boy. Naruto sighed in relief. "So how much do I owe you?" Naruto asked. Ichiraku put his hand out. "These one's are on the house." He said. Naruto shook his head. "Really, it's no trouble. Plus, I'm sure you've lost revenue since I left, right?" Naruto asked. Ichiraku sighed. "Well, normally it would be around 500 ryu (apx 5 US dollars) a bowl, so that would be 5500 ryu, (55 US dollars.) but you don't have any money do you?" He asked, both seriously and jokingly. Naruto unsealed a large bag of coins, and handed it to the older man. "I believe that's about a thousand percent tip. Consider it a thank you." Naruto said. (That's around 5500 US dollars.)

Ichiraku looked at the money in surprise. "This is a B rank ninja's salary over several years. I can't except this!" He said. Naruto grinned. "Don't make me show you my whole treasury, or I might break your shop!" Naruto said. "How about this, for the next week, how about you give me free ramen. That's about equal, right?" Naruto joked. Ichiraku laughed. "You kidding, I'd go broke in the first hour." He joked back. Naruto waved to him and left with Kakashi. It had become night time already.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head. "I think I'm gonna buy a house." Naruto said. Kakashi looked at him in surprise. "How much money do you own?" He asked. Naruto sighed. "Enough." Kakashi laughed. "Well, good luck with that." He said, heading towards his house. Naruto ran to the Hokage's office and walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, I was wondering if there is a house with the family name Uzumaki or Namikaze?" He asked. She smiled. "Let me take a look." She said. She pulled out a book and looked. "Nothing for Uzumaki, but there is two results for Namikaze. I do believe the keys are left to a 'Naruto Uzumaki.' Would that be you?" She asked. Naruto nodded. She smiled, and called Tsunade. They talked for a few moments before she hung up and handed him the keys. "Do excuse my impolite behavior, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." She said. Naruto took the keys and asked for locations of the buildings. One led to a house, no larger than an apartment. Naruto realized it must have been his parents house.

He hung up his cloak and took off the armor, leaving on only the under clothes. Naruto found a bed in the other room, but he decided to take a look around. He searched around, and other than the necessities, the house had very little luxuries. However, Naruto found two strange kunai with seals on them. He analyzed the seals. They were way advanced, using light and matter manipulation seals, as well as chakra distortion, and repair seals. Naruto understood the basic make up, but he had no idea how it worked. Naruto found a strange part of the seal that seemed to require putting in a sample of your own chakra. Naruto re-wrote the seal on a piece of special chakra paper, and when he wrote the last part of the seal, he put his chakra into the paper, so that it stored it. Naruto waited, waved it around, and finally threw it across the room. Naruto suddenly found himself where he had thrown the kunai. Naruto was amazed. He quickly wrote a second one and replaced the chakra paper on the kunai. Both worked perfectly. Naruto grinned. He would have to train with those later.

He replaced the two normal kunai that his belts held with the new kunai. A thought occurred to him. 'What other secrets does my legacy hold?'

 **And done. Next chapter will center around Kurama and Tsunade, and how she became hokage, and why she's so mad at Naruto!**

 **Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed. Or even just viewed! It really helps. Thx!**

 **Sorry if this one is a little more sloppy than the other one, the next ones will be higher quality and hopefully longer. Ja-nay!**


	3. Chapter 3: Legacy

Chapter 3: Legacy

Naruto wandered through the fields of his minds, looking for his friend Kurama. Naruto figured out that the better the bond he had with Kurama, the better his mind started to look. Naruto finally found who he was looking for. Granny Mito sat in a flower field with a girl resting her head on her shoulder, completely asleep. Granny Mito shushed Naruto as he walked over. That little girl was none other than the nine tailed fox, in human form. It turned out, Kurama and several other tailed beasts were female. Naruto sighed and sat down next to the two. Kurama took on the age of her holder, so she looked to be at around the same age as Naruto, but she had red hair, and wore red robes as well, with a purple sash through the middle. Naruto was surprised at how friendly Kurama became once Naruto had found Mito.

Naruto looked around for the other inhabitants of his mind, his mother and father. Thay had stored chakra into Naruto when they died, but it wasn't much, and they would have only been able to talk to him once, but Naruto figured out a way to give them his own chakra to keep their forms. For some reason, this made them less like remnants of the people they were, as they were able to start storing new memories. Minato even said that he felt as though his conscious left the Shinagami, and it had been brought to the version of him in Naruto's mind.

Whenever Naruto went to sleep, he would talk to the one's in his mind. This made his relationship with his family better, and he had become friends with Kurama. Naruto was even able to train in his sleep. Of course, this did not mean physical training. He would train in chakra manipulation, and in using the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto was also learning about a special jutsu from his father, the Rasengan.

Naruto was having a little bit of trouble with the third step, but he luckily had his father there to help him, and he eventually got it down with just a single hand. His mother was teaching him a special jutsu of hers which would cause chains made of pure chakra appear from him, and they noticed something interesting. While Krishna's chains could come from her in a number of places, Naruto could only produce them from his hands. Kushina thought it was because of a lack of practice, but Naruto didn't really care. That kind of jutsu wasn't really his style anyway. Naruto specialized in seals, and that's what he used the most. Naruto had several seals on his body, equipment, and places.

Naruto found his parents a little ways away from Mito. They were laying down in the flower beds. Kushina had her head on his chest. Minato was laid flat, while Kushina was on her side, her body snuggled up against his. Naruto smiled at the two, and was about to make a funny comment to granny Mito, when outside of his mind…

Namikaze residence…

Naruto slowly climbed out of bed. A floor board had creaked from the main room. Naruto made a hand seal and appeared in front of a white haired man. Naruto grabbed the kunai off the hook and quickly grabbed the man by the neck. The man flipped Naruto over his shoulders, sending Naruto flying. Naruto knew what would come next and, while being upside-down in the air, made the hand seals for a water jutsu, blocking the fire jutsu the old man had sent at him. The jutsus neutralized each other. Naruto landed gently on his feet, and realized that there was a kunai flying towards him. He instinctively caught it, only to realize that it had an explosive tag on it. It started activating, so Naruto quickly used a minor fire jutsu on his finger, and wrote a line through the middle of the tag, stopping the activation, and ruining the tag. Naruto tossed the kunai back to his teacher.

Jiraiya laughed, and caught the kunai. "Naruto! You're alive!" He said, hugging his student. He made a fist and rubbed it on the boys head. "And so strong too. I bet your father would be proud." He said.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks old man!" Naruto said, taking the praise with a smile. Jiraiya smiled. "Naruto, where have you been for the last two years?" He asked. Naruto gave Jiraiya the quick version of the story, deciding to include one part that would defiantly peek at Jiraiya's interest.

"You mean, Minato is in your head, and you can talk to him?" He asked. Naruto nodded, and got an idea. He grabbed Jiraiya's wrist, and pulled him into his mind.

Grassy fields…

Naruto and Jiraiya appeared in the flower circle, and before them stood the members of his mind. Jiraiya ran towards his previous student, and hugged him "Minato, is it really you?" He asked. Minato hugged his teacher back. They started a conversation, catching up, talking about the things you would expect two friends to talk about after a long time. After a few minutes, Jiraiya looked at the group.

He briefly spoke with Kushina and Mito, and when he was done, his eyes stopped on Kurama. It was unfortunate that he always spoke his mind. "Naruto, is this your girlfriend?" Jiraiya suddenly found himself flying over the fields after the two teenagers had punched him. They waited until he made his way back before Naruto explained that the girl was Kurama.

"Oh, nice to meet you Kura." Jiraiya said, putting out his hand. Kurama hid behind Mito, and hissed at Jiraiya. Everyone else started laughing, and they talked for what seemed like hours, but in the outside world it all amounted to a few seconds. Jiraiya and Naruto said goodbye to everyone. Jiraiya promised to come back, much to Kurama's chagrin.

Naruto took Jiraiya out of his mind.

Namikaze residence…

Naruto and Jiraiya walked down the streets of Konoha, looking for the location of the second building that Naruto had been given a key to. He had asked Minato about it, but his father had no idea where it was. Apparently, Minato had found it in a secret box labeled with the Uzushio symbol in the Hokage tower, but even when he followed the directions that were also in the box, he couldn't find it. For some reason, Mito seemed very enthusiastic about it, and told him he should seek it out. He thought that it might have been hidden, since its location was in the forest of death.

Naruto and Jiraiya stopped walking, sure that they were right on top of it. Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that he was close. Jiraiya sighed. "Maybe we should give up. If Minato couldn't find it-"

"You forget, he's my father. If anyone's going to find it, it will be me." Naruto said. Jiraiya chuckled at the boys confidence.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the path. He was staring at something intensely. Jiraiya looked at what the boy was focusing on. It was a branch with the Uzushio symbol carved into it. Naruto looked above them at the tree it must have come from. He walked around it, looking for something else.

The tree was quite wide. It must have been three feet wide, and many times taller. Naruto stopped at the other side of the tree, finding another symbol. This one was different. It was the Uzushio symbol with several crossing patterns below it. Naruto concentrated his chakra in a single finger and traced the Uzushio symbol, and suddenly, the ground below them started to shake. Naruto jumped back as the ground at the base of the tree lowered into a spiraling staircase.

Once the ground settled, Naruto noticed there were seals at the bottom of the staircase. Naruto grabbed a rock and threw it, only to watch it shatter. Naruto analyzed the seal. It was an S rank trap seal that could only be broken with blood. Naruto bit his thumb and wiped the blood over the seals, and walked through, unharmed.

He walked into the chamber, and was quickly met with a barrage of attacks from his left. They were all low rank fire jutsu, and Naruto was able to easily dodge the attacks. Naruto made a rasengan, and quickly destroyed the trap. He then made a small flame in the palm of his hand, and quickly checked the walls, floor, and ceiling. Before him was a long hallway that seemed to be made from several trees extending from a stone platform. Naruto looked around, searching for traps or seals. He didn't find anything, so he continued on. Naruto realized that he must have been walking on trees made by a jutsu.

'But that cant be right.' He thought. 'The only one with the ability to create trees was Hashirama Senju, the first hokage.' Naruto shook his head. It didn't matter. He walked to the end of the hallway, and into a large open room. Naruto could see a podium at the end of the room, a scroll on top of it. Naruto took a few steps before the ground started to shake once again. He watched as a figure emerged from the ground. It was some kind of chakra infused being. It looked like it was made of rock. After it had fully risen out of the ground, it just stood there. Naruto pulled out a kunai and an extra katana he had picked up in uzushio. He threw the kunai at it, and watched as the metal throwing weapon shattered. Naruto drew his katana and leaped forward, slashing downward. The figure rose its hand, catching the blade. It threw Naruto, along with the sword back. Naruto flew back, catching himself on the wall with his legs. Naruto tried to run around it, but the clay monster moved to intercept him. Naruto jumped back and stood by the door. He thought for a moment, then got an idea.

He grabbed the special kunai that had belonged to his father and threw in behind the clay figure. When he appeared behind the Golem, and looked at its back. He saw there was a spot where the clay was wet on its back. Naruto unsealed his elemental katana and stabbed the rock monster in the back, and quickly channeled water based chakra into the blade. It started to lose its shape as it was filled with water. Once it had become a puddle, Naruto channeled fire based chakra into the katana, and removed all the water from the Golem. Naruto watched the Golem crumble before going to the podium.

The podium was golden, with the Uzushio symbol carved into it. Naruto felt the intricate carvings, and as soon as he touched the top of it, he felt a tingling sensation in his arm. He felt his consiousness slip for a moment, and heard a voice say to him, " **The chosen one arrives!** " Naruto shook his head, feeling his thoughts go cloudy. He heard the voice speak again. " **Do you know what you are?** " The voice asked. " **Do you know what it is that you must do?** " The voice said. Naruto had no clue. " **How arrogant. You don't even know your ev** **ils, yet you ask for** _ **my**_ **power?** " Naruto felt his arm go completely numb. His arm all the way up to his shoulder was shivering. Muscles tensing and untensing uncontrollably. " **However, you are a most suitable host. Maybe I'll see how this goes. Sorry. You lived a long enough life though, right?** " Naruto felt his right arm suddenly burn, it traveled from his fingertips and up his arm, traveling up to his right eye. " **Your not dying yet? Why?** " The voice paused for a second. It came back in a scared, endangered way. " **You have one?** **Number 9** **? NO!** " The yelling was loud, and Naruto could hear his ears ringing.

Then, the darkness enveloped his mind, and he fell into a deep sleep, and traveling to his mind. Everything would not be the same in his mind, however, as someone new had found their way into his mind meadow.

Naruto's mind

Naruto sat up, finding himself in the flower bed. Naruto got to his feet and looked around, quickly finding the group that roamed his mind. He heard yelling as he ran toward them. Once he got there, he was even more confused. Standing before him was Mito, Kushina, Minato, Kurama, and a girl with white hair, pale eyes, and a red jewel adorned on her forehead. She wore white robes with a purple and golden trim. Her skin was fair, almost like snow. She seemed to be the same age as Kurama.

Everyone except Kurama and the white haired girl seemed confused. The two were arguing about this and that, but he couldn't make any sense of it. Naruto quickly imagined that the two were gagged, and suddenly, they were.

"Alright, Kurama-" He imagined the gag on Kurama was gone. "What's going on?" He asked.

Kurama glared at him. "What have you done?" As soon as she said it, Naruto felt his head start to ache. He knelt down, the pain becoming unbearable. Naruto looked over to the pale girl. She was holding a hand out to him. Naruto quickly imagined up explosive tags all around the girl. He made a hand seal, and they exploded. The pain stopped and Naruto charged forward, tackling the seemingly unharmed girl. He held her arms to the ground, keeping her from attacking his mind.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The girl looked at him in surprise, but she also had a smirk on her face. "My name is Kaguya." Naruto flinched at the name. She continued, "But you may call me master."

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, I decided to re-watch most of Naruto, since I missed something big, and that was Tsunade's Kage status before the Sasuke retrieval arc. Instead of fixing this, I decided to integrate it into the story, but that will be next chapter. Siyonara!**

 **Thanks to these individuals for pointing out the Tsunade error:**

Dzerx

RavenAira

roboguy45


End file.
